Mòrag
Mòrag Ladair (Japanese: , Merefu Rahatto, Meleph) is a main playable character in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She is the Special Inquisitor of the Ardainian Empire. She is a Driver and is accompanied by her Blade, Brighid. She is called the "Flamebringer" (or "Radiant Young Noblewoman of Flame " , Honō no ki kōshi in the Japanese release) and is known as the best Driver of the whole Ardainian Empire serving Emperor Niall, her adopted younger brother and biological cousin. She joins the party during the battle against Patroka and Mikhail in Chapter 4. Upon joining the party, Mòrag is equipped with common Spring Shoes. Personality As the leader of the Ardainian military, Mòrag is strong-willed and dedicated, and values the safety of her country and people above anything else. She rarely loses her temper and manages to stay cool-headed even in the most dangerous of situations. Despite her abilities, Mòrag is shown to struggle to connect with her younger brother due to the difference in their positions. Due to her mannerisms and clothing, she is sometimes mistaken for a man. Appearance Mòrag is a young woman with black, long hair tied up in a bun, brown eyes, and fair skin. She has an average build. Mòrag wears a black and white military uniform with white gloves. It has a half-cape and a hat with a gold visor with the Mor Ardain crest upon it, signalling her position as Special Inquisitor. She wears gold armour on her shoulder, hips, knees and feet. Story Early life Mòrag was born from the royal family of Mor Ardain to Lord Eandraig and was raised by the father of her younger cousin, Niall, alongside him in Gormott. Due to the Emperor's passing, and the rules within the empire that prevented women from inheriting the throne if there was a male descendant available, Niall was made emperor at a young age, while Mòrag was trained in the art of war to become the new Special Inquisitor, inheriting Brighid, one of the Jewels of the Empire, in the process. For the following years, Mòrag's ability and strength gained her the title of "Flamebringer". Torigoth Mòrag is first seen arriving in Torigoth after reports that the Aegis has arrived in the city. Consul Dughall takes her to Nia, and Mòrag manages to learn the names of Rex and Pyra. She then begins spreading false rumors that Nia and Dromarch were going to be executed to lure the Aegis to herself. Though Rex accuses her of wanting to use Pyra for herself, she claims that she must capture Pyra to prevent another conflict on the scale of the Aegis War. Rex and Poppi then knock down a water tower and temporarily weaken Brighid, allowing them to escape the city. Mòrag feels offended that Rex held back on her in battle as he deliberately missed an attack with Burning Sword. She resolves to not chase after them, insisting that their paths will cross again. Emperor Niall and Aegaeon later meet with Morag and Brighid. Mòrag initially apologizes for not bringing the Aegis to him, though Niall dismisses this. Mòrag then learns that Jin infiltrated an Ardainian ship and stole a large cargo of Core Crystals. After this, the Ardainian Senate decided to resume excavating the Titan Weapons in Temperantia. Mor Ardain Morag later appears in Alba Cavanich. A soldier mistakes Poppi for Lila, and Mòrag engages in combat with Rex and company before Niranira comes out and reveals that Poppi is not the true culprit. Mòrag then agrees on a truce until Lila is found. After the Garfont Mercenaries find out that Lila is hiding out in the Old Factory, she reveals reports that a Nopon merchant is working there, and Rex assumes this to be Bana. She later helps Rex fight against Patroka and Mikhail at the Old Factory, though the members of Torna, alongside Bana, manage to escape on the Monoceros. Temperantia Mòrag then joins the party en route to Indol as a representative of the Empire. She reveals that upon seeing Mythra, she is curious to see what Addam's blade is capable of, and thus is not trying to stop the party. After learning from Praetor Amalthus that the Mor Ardainian Titan Weapon has advanced on Urayan forces, Mòrag and Brighid leave to investigate the situation. She then confronts Senator Roderich, leader of the pro-war faction of the Senate; while he does not agree with Niall's pacifist approach, he reveals that he did not issue the attack, and the party deduces that Jin ordered the attack. She joins the party as they journey to Temperantia, and with the help of Fan la Norne, they are able to stop the Titan Weapon; Fan la Norne is soon killed by Jin. Mòrag then attends the Rulers Congress in Indol alongside Emperor Niall, Acting Chairman Niranira, Queen Raqura, His Highness the Crown Prince Ozychlyrus "Zeke" Brounev Tantal, and the Aegis Mythra. She provides eyewitness accounts proving that Mor Ardain did not issue the attack and that it was the work of Torna. Niall's "Death" She helps the party defeat Bana one last time in Indol, who plans to use Giga Rosa to kill Raqura and Niall and thus start a war to profit. They defeat Bana, but he activates a self destruct feature that fatally wounds Niall. Mòrag is distraught by her brother's apparent death, but while Dromarch distracts the party, Nia assumes her Blade form and heals Niall back to health. Afterwards, Mòrag is skeptical to leave Niall's side, but Niall insists that she accompany Rex on his travels to Elysium. Niall also gives her Aegaeon's Core Crystal, as he believes he is unfit to be a Driver. General stats Thought Cloud These are Mòrag's Idea Stats upon joining the party. * Bravery - Lv. 6 * Truth - Lv. 3 * Compassion - Lv. 4 * Justice - Lv. 3 Default Blades These are Mòrag's default Blades obtained by progressing through the game. These Blades are exclusive to Mòrag and cannot be used by anyone else. Arts * Whipswords ** Azure II: Hellfire, Break ** Azure II: Radiance, AOE / Toppled ↑ ** Azure II: Blaze, AOE / Aggro up ** Azure II: Judgment, Evasion * Twin Rings ** Halo Strike, HP Potion ** Inferno Wheel, Beasts ↑ ** Twin Moonblade, AOE ** Revolution Flash, Heal party * Greataxe ** Rock Cleaver, Aquatic ↑ ** Admiral Waltz, Critical Recharge ** Gale Blade, Blowdown ** Rising Dragon, AOE / Launched ↑ * Megalance ** Crown Splitter, Smash ** Spiral Uppercut, Back attack ↑ ** Twin Dragons, High HP ↑ ** Windmill, AOE / Aggro down * Ether Cannon ** Ogre Slam, Break ** Woodcutter, AOE / Toppled ↑ ** Touch-Me-Not, AOE / Aggro up ** Mist Buster, Launched ↑ * Shield Hammer ** Vajra Blow, Topple ** Battle Top, AOE / Aggro ↑ ** Mountain Crusher, Toppled ↑ ** Decimator, Launched ↑ * Chroma Katana ** Aerial Slash, Smash ** Eclipse Blade, Evasion ** Overfall, Aggroed ↑ ** Quadruple Slash, Aggro up * Bitball ** Dragonbane Shot, HP Potion ** Celestial Flash, Heal party ** Shadowrunner, Launched ↑ ** Gliding Swallow, High HP ↑ * Knuckle Claws ** Armored Fist, Break / Cancel attack ↑ ** Takedown, Blowdown ** Sneak Hit, AOE / HP Potion ** Peerless Blow, Side attack ↑ New Game Plus Arts New weapons and Driver Arts are obtainable upon New Game Plus, after finishing the game and installing Patch (Ver.1.3.0). * Sword Tonfa ** Blade of the Abyss, Break / Low HP ↑ ** Blunt Aggression, Blowdown ** Galeforce Blow, AOE / Aggroed ↑ ** No Love Lost, Aggro up * Brilliant Twinblades ** Photon Slash, Cancel attack ↑ ** Marigold in Bloom, Critical recharge ** Flowing Shadow, AOE ** Mastery of Sky Sparks, Heal party * Decimation Cannon ** Cruel Musket, Break / Pierce ** Thorn Assault, AOE / High HP ↑ ** Chimera Drop, Launched ↑ ** Rhododendron, AOE * Rockrending Gauntlets ** Armor Breaker, Break / Front attack ↑ ** Bear Twist, Blowdown ** Devastating Tremor, AOE / Aggroed ↑ ** Earth Mover, Aggro up * Calamity Scythe ** Tempest Strike, Heal party on attack ** Sacred Beast's Blessing, HP Potion ** Cyclonic Blade, Blowdown ** Azure Dragon Storm, Aggro down / AOE * Cobra Bardiche ** Blunt Force, Smash ** Heaven's Valor, Back attack ↑ ** Lunar Salutation, Low HP ↑ ** Twisted Thistle, AOE / HP down * Infinity Fans ** Albatross Cut, Aggroed ↑ ** 2,000 Wings, Beasts ↑ ** Black Wing Dance, AOE / Front attack ↑ ** Stoking the Fire, Heal party DLC Arts The following weapons are exclusive to the Expansion Pass. * Monado ** Sudden Smite, Machines ↑ ** Blade Masquerade, AOE / Aggro down ** Echo Edge, Toppled ↑ ** Steel Brand, Topple * Knives ** Universe Flicker, AOE / Critical recharge ** Phoenix Dance, Cancel attack ↑ ** Draconic Lunge, HP Potion ** Moongale Waltz, Recover HP * Uchigatana ** Lightsplitter, Front attack ↑ / Smash ** New Moon, Evasion ** Sirius, Aggroed ↑ ** Binary Star, Aggro up * Dual Swords ** Phantom Pivot, Cancel attack ↑ ** Gloomwheel, Evasion ** Fogcutter, AOE / Back attack ↑ ** Nightfire, Heal party Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Veggies, Art * Pouch items: Quoteletta (Meats), Steamwork Organ (Instruments) Affinity Chart Mòrag's Affinity Chart contains the following skills. Hidden Affinity Chart Mòrag's Hidden Affinity Chart contains the following skills. Battles Mòrag is fought as a boss three times during the game. |-|Gormott= |-|Mor Ardain= |-|First Low Orbit Station= Mòrag is first encountered at level 15 at the Torigoth's Relay Base in the Gormott Province. She is later battled at level 31 at the Alba Cavanich's Kedeigh Gate in the Empire of Mor Ardain, and she is assisted by three Ardainian Soldiers. She is battled one final time at the First Low Orbit Station, while Rex is the only playable character. Details * She can guard attacks from any side. * Her level during the final confrontation is the same as the one she had right before the battle. Enraged Arts Brighid During her battles Mòrag fights alongside Brighid, who increases her agility by 15%. Stats Blade Specials Quotes *''"There is still much to learn."'' *''"Experience begets wisdom."'' *''"A menace has us in its sights!"'' *''"Brace yourselves!"'' *''"Let them come!"'' *''"They know not who we are!"'' *''"We've been discovered!"'' *''"Very well. Shall we dance?!"'' *''"Dun't turn away! Trust in the bonds of fate!"'' *''"We will forge a path, and none shall stand in our way!"'' *''"It's too early to be complacent!"'' *''"Let's end this swiftly!"'' *''"Engaging the enemy!"'' *''"Squad, hold your positions!"'' *''"This should prove interesting to say the least."'' *''"Perfect! I've been waiting to test my skills."'' *''"I will show no mercy, even to the likes of you!"'' *''"Do not underestimate them!"'' *''"And so it begins!"'' *''"Stay true to your disciplines!"'' *''"Alright. Let's do it YOUR way!"'' *''"Go for it, Rex!"'' *''"Let's put that thought into practice, shall we?!"'' *''"Excellent judgment, Nia!"'' *''"Let's greet them with equal resolve!"'' *''"Don't give into recklessness, Tora!"'' *''"Pull yourself together, Zeke!"'' *''"Show us what you've got, Ozhchlyrus Tantal!"'' *''"I trust you to see this through."'' *''"This should be interesting."'' *''"Gah! A mere... flesh wound..."'' *''"This is not the end!"'' *''"The curtain closes!"'' *''"Let this be a lesson to you!"'' *''"An arresting display of strategy!"'' *''"We're on top form!"'' *''"There is much I wish to protect."'' *''"Failure is not an option."'' *''"One day we will perish. But it seems today is not that day."'' *''"Now then, back to our initial objective!"'' *''"A job well done, if I may say."'' In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Mòrag makes an appearance as a Spirit available on the Spirit Board as well as in the Adventure Mode's World of Light. Etymology Mòrag's last name may come from the Gaelic làidir, meaning strong. Gallery Artwork XC2-Morag-Artwork.png|Official art Mòrag Concept Art.PNG|Concept art of Mòrag Morag and Brighid.png|Mòrag and Brighid Mòrag Concept Art 2.PNG|Concept art of Mòrag Mòrag Expressions.PNG|Concept art of Mòrag's expressions Screenshots XC2-Empire-of-Mor-Ardain-2.png|Mòrag XC2-Mòrag.png|Mòrag XC2-Mòrag-2.png|Mòrag XC2-Mòrag-and-Brighid-2.jpg|Mòrag and Brighid XC2-Rex-vs-Mòrag.png|Mòrag and Rex fighting XC2-Mòrag-and-Brighid.jpg|Mòrag and Brighid Mòrag Without Hat.png|Mòrag with her hat off Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Drivers Category:XC2 Protagonists Category:XC2 Playable Characters Category:Ardainians Category:Mòrag Category:XC2 Bosses Category:XC2 Level 11-15 Enemies Category:XC2 Level 31-35 Enemies Category:XC2 Ardainian Soldiers‎ Category:Driver Enemies Category:Gormott Province Enemies Category:Empire of Mor Ardain Enemies Category:XC2 Pages needing an infobox image Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate